Computer cases of the above-described kind are well known, wherein, when the case is open, the keyboard is made available at the upper surface of the base and the display is visible on the inner surface of the lid, said lid hinging open into a position in which it makes an obtuse angle with the base. Thus, assuming the base is placed on a generally horizontal support and the lid opened, the display is visible in an inclined plane sloping back from the base.